Sofa
by ohkim94
Summary: pagi hari disofa. itu hunkai /ini pendek banget maksa lagi dan ratenya gatau apa buatku sih masih T. wkwk


"Uhhh" namja manis berperawakan tinggi semampai yang kita ketahui bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu berjalan kearah dapur. Ia baru saja bangun tidur, wajar jika ia haus.

Setelah dahaganya terpenuhi jongin berjalan menuju sofa ruang tv. Alisnya bertaut heran mendapati dorm sangat sepi. Biasanya akan ada duo Chanbaek yang ribut didepan tv dengan omelan DO yang mengiringi. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Hun" panggil jongin ketika mendapati teman satu grupnya itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sehun yang dipanggilpun berjalan mendekat kesofa. Menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping sang kekasih. Merengkuh tubuh yang masih lemas pasca bangun tidur itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa hm?" Tanya Sehun seraya mengecup kepala jongin pelan. Wangi shampoo strawberry, sedikit geli mengingat pemilik shampoo ini adalah hyung cerewetnya Baekhyun. Dan jongin menggunakannya. Wkwk

"Kau dingin hun" keluh jongin terhadap dinginnya tubuh Sehun. Walau begitu ia masih mengusakan wajahnya didada bidang pujaan hatinya itu.

"Hmm.. aku baru mandi sayang" begini lebih baik. Jongin yang memeluknya dalam diam adalah favoritenya. Ia akan mencium kepala jongin berkali-kali.

Jika disuruh memilih antara manjanya jongin diranjang atau disofa, maka Sehun akan memilih disofa. Karena berawal dari sofa ini lama kelamaan mereka akan pindah keranjang. heh! :v

"Hun.. jangan dekat dekat dengan irene ya~" ucap jongin sedikit merengek. Ia masih cemburu dengan gadis itu. Sehunnya ambil kesempatan sih. Kan ia jadi sebal.

"Kami hanya teman jong.. kita juga sudah pernah membahas ini" Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi gembil jongin. Membuat bibir sexy itu manyun kedepan. Uhh~ lucunya.

"Tapi kau lengket padanya hun"

"Tidak sayang.. masih tidak selengket kita saat ini jadi jangan membahasnya lagi" Sehun mendorong Jongin agar rebahan disofa lalu mengungkungnya. Membuat beruang manis itu menahan nafas.

Wangi sabun yang bercampur dengan wangi tubuh alami sehun menghasilkan perpaduan aroma yang memabukan. Dan itu membuat jantung Jongin berdetak cepat.

Sehun tahu Jongin masih canggung dengan posisi ini dilihat dari pipinya yang merona samar. Padahal ia sering melakukan ini tapi Jongin masih belum terbiasa juga. jika seperti ini terus bisa bisa ia diabetes. uh! jongin manis sekali.

"hun" panggil Jongin heran. biasanya jika seperti ini Sehun akan langsung menciumnya, tapi saat terpejam tadi ia tidak merasakan apapun hanya hembusan nafas.

Jongin mengecup pipi sehun sekilas. Jongin kan ingin dicium Sehun sejak tadi tapi dia tidak peka. ish! Ia mengernyit lagi saat Sehun hanya berkedip kedip lalu memandangnya dalam diam.

"hun~" Jongin mengelus dagu Sehun pelan. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"hun" Jongin mulai kesal. Sehunnya kenapa sih? Jongin yakin yang dihadapannya ini bukan Sehun melainkan hantu kamar mandi. Bisa saja hantu itu merasuki Sehun dan membuat kekasihnya itu tak mau menciumnya.

Dan dengan ketidak sabarannya Jongin mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencium bibir sehun. Membuka mata karena tidak ada pergerakan dari Sehun. melainkan hanya seringai yang terus terkembang semakin lebar.

"cium aku sepuasmu Jong" suara Sehun sedikit berat dengan nafasnya yang mulai memburu.

"tentu!" Jongin bergumam lirih. Ia mencium bibir tipis itu seperti apa yang sering Sehun lakukan padanya. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah itu secara bergantian dan menyedotnya seakan hendak menelannya.

Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Sedikit menekannya agar bibir itu terbuka lalu ia memasukan lidahnya dengan senang setelah berhasil. sedikit senyum terlihat disana.

Sehun sendiri menahan diri agar tidak kelepasan menyerang balik Jongin yang kini sedang sibuk menjelajah mulutnya. Sedikit geli dengan teknik ciuman anak itu. Bukannya memancing lawan agar membuka bibir dengan sendirinya Jongin malah membukanya dengan caranya sendiri. wkwk lucu sekali.

"euhh.. Hun bantu aku~ jangan diam saja" Jongin merengek setelah melepas ciumannya. merengut sebal saat tidak mendapat respon sama sekali. Ia kira Sehun akan langsung membalasnya ketika ia mulai berani, tapi nyatanya Sehun hanya diam. Harusnya Sehun membantunya. ish!

cup

Jongin mengecup kilat bibir Sehun lagi. Berharap Sehun akan langsung menciumnya. tapi sekali lagi tidak.

"Hun~" Jongin semakin kesal. Sehun ini sudah bosan pada bibirnya atau apa sih.

Sementara itu Sehun masih betah mengerjai beruangnya itu. Jongin kalau sebal lucu sekali. sedikit mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat seringai tipis dibibir sexy itu. Apa yang sedang Jongin pikirkan saat ini?

"benar tidak ingin menciumku?" tanya Jongin main main.

"kau kenapa sih Hun? biasanya langsing nyosor" jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"ayo cium aku Hun~" Jongin mulai merengek lagi

"kalau tidak-"

"kalau tidak?" Sehun menyahut cepat. ancaman apa yang akan keluar dari bibir manis itu.

"kau bisa menciumku sepuasmu Jong. kau bilang ingin jadi seme kan? aku memberimu kesempatan jad-Ahhh" Sehun mendesah keras saat merasakan sesuatu menggenggam miliknya dibawah sana. ia yang tadi sudah setengah tegang kini menjadi sangat tegang.

Sehun sedikit terkejut melihat seringai Jongin muncul lagi. Anak itu sengaja meremas kejantanannya tanpa malu malu lagi.

"kau yang memulai Jong. jadi jangan menyesal nanti" Kata Sehun sebelum merunduk untuk mencium Jongin. tadi ia mati matian menahan hasrat agar tidak kelepasan. ia tahu Jongin masih lelah, tapi jika anak itu yang mulai beda cerita lagi. persetan dengan omelan Kyungsoo nanti sore.

Jongin tersenyum senang saat Sehun mulai menciumnya. Tangannya yang masih diselangkangan Sehun itu ia gerakan pelan. Mengelus kepala junior Sehun dengan pelan. Tersenyum lagi saat mendengar suara geraman Sehun.

"nakal" gumam Sehun disela ciumannya.


End file.
